


Sweet Melancholy

by BloodySpade0000



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: Mikado was getting sick and tired of Masaomi and Aoba not getting along. So, he invited both of them to his house for a sleepover. Though they were both reluctant at first. They agreed, deciding to put their differences aside for the sake of Mikado. Things were going smoothly until Mikado had to run out for an errand, leaving them by themselves.
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Kuronuma Aoba
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Underrated gems for underrated characters





	Sweet Melancholy

**Author's Note:** **Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood to write angst. So-
> 
> (∩,,◕◞౪◟◕)⊃━☆+ ﾟ .+ .ﾟ.ﾟ｡ ﾟ ｡. +ﾟ ｡ﾟ.ﾟ｡☆*｡｡ . ｡ o .｡ﾟ｡.o｡* ｡ .｡ angst
> 
> Honestly thou. When am I never in a mood to write angst?

Masaomi stared out of the window, outside a blizzard was raging on. It was so strong the familiar sight of streets had almost been erased. The flakes falling slowly and the air almost still, but so thick it almost obscured his view completely. As he looked upwards. He could almost feel as if he were flying rather than watching the crystals fall like oversized confetti, towards him. 

He shivered, nursing the hot chocolate in his hands; he brought it to his lips and took a sip. He hoped Mikado made it back safely from whatever he had to run off to do before the storm hit. He then started wondering about Aoba, glancing at the second mug of hot chocolate.

Aoba had been in the bathroom longer than twenty minutes, and Masaomi was beginning to think he had passed out. 

Aoba had been acting strange or stranger than usual from when he had shown up with his sleeping bag to earlier.

The dark circles underneath his eyes had grown darker than the last time Masaomi had seen him and he looked about ready to topple over as if a single gust of wind could send him crashing to the ground.

Mikado had been worried and had tried to convince Aoba that he should get some rest or at least sit-down. Instead of agreeing, Aoba had snapped at him and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Mikado had just sighed before telling Masaomi he had something to take care of, before leaving them by themselves. 

And that all happened hours ago.

Now, slightly worried. Masaomi had stood up, heading towards the bathroom. “Hey?” He spoke, knocking on the door. “Are you okay in there?” All Masaomi got in response was silence. “Mikado’s gone. It’s just me.” Nothing. He tried knocking again. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. “Aoba?” When Masaomi was greeted by more dead silence. He started to freak out. Maybe, Aoba did—

Masaomi shook his head. No, Aoba was probably fine, right? Ri— “If you don’t open the door. I’m coming in, okay?”

_‘Why am I even worrying so much?’_ Masaomi thought, hand shaking as he reached out for the doorknob. _‘I don’t even like this kid.’_

_‘Liar,’_ The voice in the back of his head whispered.

Masaomi ignored it, twisting the doorknob. Surprised that it wasn’t locked. He pushed the door open.

What he hadn’t excepted was to find Aoba sitting on the edge of Mikado’s bathtub with a first aid kit beside him as he tried to bandage the wound on his torso with trembling fingers.

He didn’t notice him until: “Shouldn’t you go to a hospital for that?” Masaomi spoke, shutting the door behind him. “You might need stitches, you know?”

Aoba froze, fear flickering through his eyes. “No!” He shook his head. “I mean, no. No.” Aoba inhaled sharply. “No, I-I don’t. I’m fine.”

“Ao-“

“T-This is nothing...” Aoba trailed off, eyes shifting to the side as he tried to remember what he was supposed to say before he added: “...I’ve been through worse.”

Masaomi’s eyes turned cold. What did Aoba mean by he’s been through worse? What—

He was about to open his mouth to voice out those exact thoughts until Aoba had beat him to it. “I-I meant...” He paused, shaking his head. “...I can handle this. It’s nothing. Not a big deal.”

Masaomi slowly approached him. “Alright.” He sighed, bending down and looking up at Aoba. “At least let me help you.” Masaomi wasn’t about to leave him here by himself when he clearly needed help.

“I-Why do you even care?” Aoba asked, voice cold and monotone as he finished bandaging up his wound. He closed the first aid kit. “You don’t even like me.”

Masaomi flinched. “I—”

“I don’t like me either.” Aoba bit his lip. “So, it’s fine.” He loathed every part of himself. He was a disgusting, bitter human being. He walked all over people, manipulated them and used them like puppets before tossing them away like trash.

He...

He was a monster.

Who would love someone like him?

“What?” Masaomi glanced at him in disbelief. “H-How can you not like yourself!?”

Why? Why would Aoba—

“Why wouldn’t I?” He was revolting, vile scum. He deserved to rot in hell. Deserved to— “I’m trash.”

“You’re not—” Sure, Masaomi’s thought it and even said it to Aoba’s face. He hadn’t— But, it was wrong. So, so, so, fucking wrong. It sounded so wrong coming out of Aoba’s mouth. It made Masaomi feel guilty. So, so so fucking guilty. He wanted to take back his words. Wished he had never said them. So, then...then he wouldn’t have to hear them come out of Aoba’s mouth. So, he didn’t have to look into his eyes and see the self—loathing, the pain. Oh god— “I’m so sorry, I—” He should have just kept his mouth shut.

“Don’t apologize....” Aoba trembled. “...S-She calls me that too.”

Masaomi gulped, almost afraid to ask. “Who?”

“My mom...” Aoba mumbled, lips quivering as he gripped onto tattered clothes. “I-It’s what she calls me. My big brother too. My dad won’t say anything to me, though.” Yet this time, it had been different. His father had whispered things into his ear no sane father would ever whisper into thier son's ear, he violated him, humiliated him, broke him, and he did it all in front of Ran. B—But it was alright. It was alright. I—It...It was alright. As long as their father wouldn’t— Didn’t touch Ran. He could take it. A—As long as his big brother was okay. It was okay. It was fine. He was—

“Aoba...” Masaomi swallowed hard. “Do—Did they-“ He hesitated. “....Did they hurt you?”

“N-No, I’m fine.” Aoba plastered a smile on his face, laughing mirthlessly. “There’s nothing going on. I’m okay.” Everything was okay. N—Nothing happened. It didn’t happen. “I’m okay.” He was fine. F—Fine. “You shouldn’t worry so much, Senpai. You’ll get wrinkles.”

Masaomi’s eyes slightly narrowed. “Ao—”

Aoba frowned. “Just drop it. I—” He bent over sharply as if he had been punched in the gut, coughing violently into his sleeve.

Masaomi watched helplessly as a fit tore Aoba apart, shaking his tiny frame. “Are you okay?” He asked as it passed. “Are you sick? Do you need me—”

Aoba shivered. “I’m fine,” He told him hoarsely, clearing his throat as he stifled another fit. “I just swallowed wrong.”

Both concerned and not convinced, Masaomi placed the back of his hand to Aoba’s forehead. “You’re burning up!” He exclaimed, withdrawing his hand as if he had been burnt. “H-How, the hell are you fine!?”

“I’m—”

“You’re not!” Masaomi cut in. “Why did you come if you’re sick?”

“I didn’t want to stay home,”

“Why?”

Aoba lowered his head and whispered audibly. “I—It’s scary...”

Masaomi’s eyes darkened. “Aoba.” He paused, choosing his words carefully. “Why is it scary?” 

“S—She’ll lock me in the cupboard again. P—Please, don’t make me go back. I—It’s too dark and scary. I—I...I can’t handle that. I can’t. I—I can’t do it anymore.” Aoba was practically begging, tears brimming in his eyes. He couldn’t. Couldn’t. Couldn't. Couldn’t go back. No. No. No. “P—Please....Please don’t make me go back. Please.”

If she found out that he got sick. She would—

Masaomi stood up. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” He said, lips trembling as his own tears threatened to fall, pulling Aoba into his embrace. “I won’t make you go back.” But how was he supposed to manage that?

Things weren’t that easy.

“Y-You promise?” Aoba sniffed, gripping onto Masaomi’s shirt. “You’re not going to make me go back?”

“I promise,” He’ll figure things out.

“Pinky promise?” Aoba held out his pinky and looked up at Masaomi with sad cat eyes. “You won’t.”

“Pinky promise.” Masaomi intertwined their pinkies, giving Aoba a warm smile. “I’ll help you, okay?”

_‘I’ll get you out of there...’_

❥ ‑‑‑‑ ‑ ‑ ‑ ‑ ‑ ‑ ‑ ‑ ‑ ‑ ‑ ‑ ‑ ‑ ‑

“Aoba,”

“..........”

“Kid,”

“...........”

“Princess,”

“..........”

“Blueberry,”

“.........”

“Baby,”

“........”

“Come on,” Masaomi whined, pouting. “Stop ignoring me. I’m trying to help you.” Dang, Aoba was stubborn as hell. He hadn't said a word to Masaomi for about 40 minutes just because he mentioned the police.

“No, police....” Aoba whisperd. "I-" he didn’t want them to get involved. Even though his mother deserved to rot in a prison cell, she was still his mother. She was the one who carried him for nine months and took care of him before—

She must have some love left in her, right?

“Fine.” Masaomi sighed. “Then what about a hospital?”

“No,” Aoba whimpered. “N-No.”

Masaomi sat down beside him. “I know you don’t want to go,” He stated softly, rubbing his back. “But, you’ll get worse if you don’t.”

“Nuuuu,” Aoba whined, smacking his hand away. “I don’t wanna go.”

Masaomi frowned, a little hurt. “Doctors don’t hurt people, you know? They just patch you up and give you medicine.”

Aoba scrunched up his nose. “It’s disgusting,”

“It’ll make you feel better,”

“Drugs are bad,”

Masaomi snorted. “Aoba—” He shook his head. “Alright, at least get some rest.”

Before Aoba could open his mouth to protest. Masaomi had picked him up and threw him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, being extra careful not to jolt his wound. 

Surprisingly, Aoba didn't thrown a tantrum like he had expected. Instead, Aoba was silent. Probably too tired to say anything. Perhaps into much pain to, as Masaomi felt him tense up. Felt something wet drip onto his shirt, ignoring it as Aoba continued to stay silent. 

Even as Masaomi headed back to Mikado's room and gently placed him down onto a futon.

“You’re such a baby,” Masaomi remarked breaking the silence.

Aoba glared at him. “I hate you,”

Masaomi grinned. “Love you too~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be only a one-shot until I realized how long it was and decided to split it into five parts or six (depending on how long this really is) Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. So, stayed tuned. 
> 
> I'll be updating D͎o͎l͎l͎h͎o͎u͎s͎e͎ ღ after I finish this. So, stay tuned for an update for that as well. 
> 
> Yours truly,


End file.
